


The Cottage

by Yacoba



Series: WING-0 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba
Summary: A collection of short stories for LoveReflection’s March Madness challenge (2021)Prompt #2 Snowed in.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: WING-0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion scene to chapter 3 Mistaken Words, a story which I’m in the process of rewriting. So think of this as a teaser for what is to come.
> 
> It is a universe post EW, but ignores FT (I’m not sure FT even existed when I was writing the original Mistaken Words :P)
> 
> A threat to Relena’s life sends her to the pilot’s (minus Heero) ultimate safety measure, a cottage in the mountains that, no one outside their small group is supposed to even know exists.

His legs were tired from fighting his way through the deep and drifting snow. It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the centre of the glen. Heero tried his best to not look or even think about that spot. He’d known this mission would be difficult, but he didn’t realize just how difficult until he’d been put in her presence.

The last three years of his life had been an endurance. The constant struggle to make the sacrifice worthwhile. But each time he thought he was making some headway, could possibly begin to see the nearing of an end, it just slipped away from his grasp.

He’d felt confident again that he was making progress, this mission alone, he felt positive for it. That Dante wanted Relena surely had to be a sign that Heero was getting closer to discovering more members of this secretive organization. Surely there could be no benign reason for wanting to bring Relena to the colony.

Heero knew he was taking a calculated risk here, not just by agreeing to be a part of this mission, but by handing her over to Dante in the end, without knowing his true objective. The wind blew sharply past Heero, but he was already completely numb inside. He hardly registered the stinging bite of the snow that continued to streak down from the low hanging clouds.

“Heero?” Ash’s voice spoke from his earpiece, “I know you’re out there. You’ll catch your death if you don’t come in...” he warned.

The former pilot growled deep in his throat at the very thought, refusing to answer the other man’s attempts at contacting him. Each time Ash tried, Heero was drawn painfully back to reality and the look he’d seen in her eyes. He did shiver now, but not from the storm raging around him.

Relena had looked at him with fear, and horror, tears standing out on the edges of her eyes. He had caused her to fear, his presence had left her horrified. Heero tried to harden himself further, he needed to be cold, unfeeling. He needed to finish this mission.

Heero came to a stop in the deep snow, his booted feet finally pointing him towards the cottage though his eyes were still reluctant to look at it. What he really needed was a drink, his body screamed for the numbing effects of alcohol. He couldn’t stand these razor sharp emotions, cutting him to the core at every turn.

After nearly three days in this storm, Heero didn’t think he could take it anymore. He’d put as much distance between himself and the others as possible, remaining out in the cold because he dared not try and warm up. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was early yet. She might not be up, could he risk slipping inside for just this? His mouth was dry, both from need and the thought of running into her, and seeing those eyes that clearly didn’t want to see him.

Heero ground his teeth, as cobalt eyes glanced up towards the still dark sky. Was the snow lessening? Or was it just wishful thinking? With a frustrated breath, Heero made his decision and started to trudge towards the cottage, and the relief he hoped to find inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me pretty fast, and I wanted to go with it, but was worried it might raise too many questions, and be more frustrating than enjoyable. I don’t want to give away too much for the actual story. But I thought I could include the summary I will most likely use for Mistaken Words:
> 
> “Heero pulled the trigger just as Relena spoke the last word of her speech “...Peace...”
> 
> Quatre ran a few paces after him, calling sharply, “Heero! If you leave now, you’ll be branded a traitor, you’ll be hunted the rest of your life!”
> 
> “We all do what we have to...” 1xR (that’s a promise!)”


End file.
